The SixtyFirst Hetalia Truth or Dare Fanfiction
by Hideyoshi Kinoshita
Summary: A regular Truth-or-Dare fanfiction starring the Hetalia cast and their host, Hide-chan. Smut dares accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Okay… Hi, guys! This is Hideyoshi Kinoshita, with my first fanfiction. I decided to do a truth or dare fic first, to try to nail down everyone's personalities and reactions to certain… *ahem* situations… In retrospect, that probably wasn't a very good idea, seeing as though they'll be dared to act out of character… (Fail)

Well, anyway! I hope to have a whole lot of fun with this, as I've always loved ToD fanfics. I would do this in script format, but it prohibits it in the guidelines, and I don't want to be banned!

DISCLAIMER: Hideyoshi Kinoshita does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers (including its characters), nor does she own . This is purely fan-made, and not to be taken seriously.

Well, without further distraction, let us begin!

"_I'm so bored…" Hide-chan whined. The brown-haired teen sat on her Fullmetal Alchemist pillow and sighed. "Gosh… I want something to do, damn it!"_

"_Is that so… well, I know the perfect thing to do~!" cried a squeaky voice from behind._

_Hide-chan turned around, only to be face-to-face with a black version of-_

"_FLYING MINT BUNNY~!" Hide-chan cried, obviously excited._

"_Umm… I think you're mistaking me for my cousin. I'm not Flying Mint Bunny, I'm the Plot Bunny~!" the creature exclaimed. "And I think I know how to cure your boredom!"_

"_What? How!" Hide-chan questioned. _

"_How would you like to be teleported… into a Truth or Dare fanfiction of your own creation?"_

"_OH HELL YES." Hide-chan proclaimed, hugging the Plot Bunny. "Can it be with the Hetalia characters?"_

"_But of course~! You're in control of what goes on now~!"_

"…_Sweetness."_

And that, my dear readers, is how I was teleported into this, my very own Hetalia fanfiction!

The Allies and the Axis woke up in a blank world, completely separated from their own.

"What…? How the bloody hell did we end up here?" England questioned, rubbing his head.

"Yeah dudes weren't we like totally headed to a World Conference?" said America.

"Oh, sorry. I suppose that I can explain that."

"Who the hell said that, aru?" China asked.

"I did." Hide-chan said, suddenly appearing. "And before you go into the cliché 'who're you!' and 'why have you brought us here!' I'll explain for myself. My name is Hideyoshi Kinoshita, but you can call me Hide-chan. And currently we are all in my own Truth or Dare fanfiction."

"We're all doomed, aru…"

"…Basically."

*TEN MINUTES LATER*

"Ve~ so you're saying that you made your own world with the help of England's imaginary friend's cousin, and you decided to make it into a fanfiction. Then you teleported all of us here?" Italy said.

"Umm… yeah. Pretty good summary of the events thus far. So let's get this show on the road!" Hide-chan said.

"Onhonhon~ and what exactly happens if we don't agree to this little game?" France said.

"Well… I'm afraid that then I'll be forced to use my P. A. M. or my B. A. G." said Hide-chan.

"You're gonna keep us from leaving… with your Pam cooking spray, or with a bag? Why, even Italy could escape from that!" Germany noted. The other countries nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I don't think you guys quite got what I was saying. I would stop you with my P. A. M. or my B. A. G.; my **P**owerful **A**uthor **M**agic, or my **B**ig **A**ss **G**un." Hide-chan said.

The other nations gulped. "Okay then… then maybe you could explain why this world is so… white."

"That's because this world is what I make it. For example, if I said that I was standing on a big, fluffy flying bison…" Said bison appeared under Hide-chan's feet. "I'd be standing on a big, fluffy bison. This way, I can successfully fulfill any dare I receive. This also means that I can teleport _anyone _here."

"What? So, you're like, the God of this world!" America yelled.

"You betcha. Anyways, you're all off the hook today. As this is the first chapter, we have no reviews." Hide-chan sighed.

"Thank goodness, da." Russia sighed. Most of the other times he was in a Truth or Dare fanfiction, he got dares that had to do with Belarus right off the bat…

"OH!" Hide-chan exclaimed. "I almost forgot to tell you who my co-hosts will be! Everybody, I now present to you my co-hosts, Vash Zwingli and Lili Zwingli! Or, as we like to call them, Switzerland and Liechtenstein."

"Whaa? Mr. Switzerland and Ms. Liechtenstein are helping you?" Italy asked.

"This is coldhearted betrayal, aru! I thought us countries were in this together!"

Hide-chan laughed. "Don't worry, these guys can still accept truths and dares. They'll just be working for me alongside that."

"So… why them for your co-hosts? I thought you would just pick a friend or something, like everyone else does." Japan asked.

"I don't see why that's any of your concern." Switzerland said.

"Big brother lost a bet with Mr. Austria, and now he has to treat him to lunch for a year. He needed money to do so, and Ms. Kinoshita pays us a good sum." Liechtenstein kindly explained.

"Li-Liechtenstein!"

Hide-chan grinned. "And so the truth comes out~. Anyways guys, please send in some questions and dares! And feel free to tell me how I've done so far. Smut will be accepted. Flames will be acknowledged, but are not preferred. And please, tell me if it's okay to use script format! Hasta la pasta!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again~! This is Hide-chan, back with her second chapter!**

**Tons of thanks to RoseleafISHTAR and Emily Archor for sending in reviews!**

**DISCLAMER: Hide-chan does not own Hetalia, nor does she own its characters, nor does she own . This is purely fan-made and not to be treated seriously or as Canon. **

**Alright, now let's get started with Chapter 2!**

*2 MINUTES EARLIER*

_ Hide-chan woke early in the morning, out of excitement. She ran straight to her computer and opened up Microsoft Outlook._

"_Sweet! Two reviews! That means I can get started writing Chapter 2!"_

_Hide-chan looked around the big sleeping area that she had made with her Powerful Author Magic (and yes, it is proper to call the P.A.M. by its full name). All of the countries she had brought here thus far were asleep, except England._

"_What's that goofy look on your face for?" asked England._

"_We got two reviews~!" Hide-chan said, in pure bliss._

"_You know, most people get excited over, say, ten reviews. Not two. Anyways, I can make breakfast if you want."_

"_Yeah, yeah sure… knock yourself out." Hide-chan said, completely distracted with figuring out the funniest way to wake up the nations._

_England scurried off to the kitchen, which Hide-chan conveniently created right next to the sleeping area._

"_Hmm… I need a microphone and an amplifier" said Hide-chan, and the two items appeared right next to her._

"_Heh… I love these powers." Hide-chan said, grabbing the mic. __**"COUNTRIES! GET YOUR COLLECTIVE ASSES UP! WE HAVE REVIEWS~!"**_

"_Ngh… five more minutes" was the reply._

"_Come on, get up! England's making us some breakfast!"_

_The countries shot up. "WHAT!"_

"_Huh? What did I say?" Hide chan asked._

"_Repeat what you just said."_

"_Umm… you mean when I said England's making breakfa- OH CRAP!"_

"_Exactly." The countries said, running as fast as they could to the kitchen._

"_He just started… it can't be that bad, yet…" Hide-chan said._

*BACK TO THE PRESENT*

"HOW… THE HELL… DID YOU… SET FIRE TO… WATER!"

"I-I don't know! I think this kitchen is faulty!"

"THE ONLY THING THAT'S FAULTY IS THE FACT THAT YOU'RE IN IT! CHINA AND ITALY WILL MAKE BREAKFAST!"

"Okay, aru… but I can't cook in a kitchen that is so… on fire. And it would take hours to clean up."

Switzerland sighed. "Please don't tell me that this is a job for me and Liechtenstein?"

"Nope. I can handle the mess by myself."

"How! All the appliances are burnt to a crisp!" Germany said.

"You all just sit back and watch." Hide-chan said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Suddenly, a lock and a green clover Easter egg appeared from nowhere.

"I feel like I've seen those before…" Japan said.

Hide-chan's eyes shot open. "CHARACTER TRANSFORM! AMULET CLOVER!" she cried, suddenly dressed in a green poofy maid outfit and holding a large whisk.

"Ah. Now I know where that lock and egg are from. A Shugo Chara reference, this early in the story?" Japan asked.

"REMAKE HONEY!" Hide-chan said, using her power to completely clean and restore the kitchen to its former glory. She then poofed back into normal clothes.

"Okay! You two, get cooking!" she said looking at Italy and China. The two nodded, still a bit dumbfounded from Hide-chan's Remake Honey.

*30 MINUTES LATER*

After enjoying a full course Western-Eastern Fusion breakfast (courtesy of China and Italy), Hide-chan was ready to get to what all you readers came to read.

"Alright. Truth or Dare time! But first… I need Spain and Romano here, now!"

The two countries appeared, holding pizza and paella, respectively.

"CHIGI! WHAT THE HELL!" Romano asked.

"Big brother~!" Italy cried.

"FRATELLO!"

"Hola, mi hermano~."

"Hey, you guys! I'm Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide-chan. This is my Truth or Dare fanfiction. And it looks like you guys got some dares~!"

"Great… another one?" they said, remembering the other 60 Truth or Dare fanfictions that they had been subjected to.

"Yep! And you're just in time for the first dare of Chapter 2! Switzerland, if you please."

"Okay. This is what it says." The Swiss nation said:

_Since Spain is always getting his ass stared at, I dare him to pick Lovino's ass out of a lineup of everybody else's! He can touch, but he can't see anything but their ass and legs._

_~Pennsylvania_

"HELL YEAH! GETTIN' THE DARES STARTED WITH SOME SPAMANO!" Hide-chan said.

"…My ass is stared at a lot? By who, Roma~?"

"B-BASTARD! You get stared at by the Hetalia fanbase, not me!"

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY BUT SPAIN, LINE UP!"

The countries did as told, still fearing the P.A.M. and the B.A.G.

"This should be a piece of cake, for me!" Spain said, moving down the lineup with a blindfold over his eyes.

"THIS ONE!" he soon said, ripping off his blindfold. Unfortunately (for him, it's comedy for us), he was wrong. Very, very wrong. While he was standing in front (or, should I say, in back)of one Italy brother, it was the wrong one. Romano, who was right next to Italy, fumed. "SPAIN… YOU BASTARD!"

"I-I'm sorry! You and your brother feel the sa-"

"SHUT UP, YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!"

"Okay, okay. That dare is done! Now stop making all of us listen to your unsettled sexual tension! Liechtenstein, would you be a dear and read our next review?"

"Of course, Ms. Kinoshita" she said, in that so-sweet-it-could-give-you-cavities voice.

_Awesome~ your first story is a Hetalia truth or dare fic? That was my first fic too =w=. Anyway~ the name's Emily! And I thought I could leave you a couple of dares and truths ^-^_

_1) This is a truth for Russia. Russia, do you think if there were more violence, blood, sunflowers, vodka, everyone becoming one with you and no-Belarus you would live a long happy life?_

_2) Finland, do like being call "wife" by Sweden? Tell Sweden your answer._

_3) Canada (I obviously remember you ^-^), try to have everyone recognize you!_

_... maybe cover yourself in maple syrup o-o!_

_4) Romano, I think you're really cute (*blush*) if you were to be paired up with anyone, who would it be? Kiss them, yeah? ^-^_

_5) Hide-chan, which is your favorite pairing? (just curious)_

_And that's all I have (...for now). Oh! And I love giving hosts chocolate, so you receive a big chocolate bar Hide-chan ^-^ Bye~_

"CHOCOLATE!" Hide-chan smiled, nomming on the gigantic bar. "Thanks for the great review, Emily! So… Russia?"

"That world sounds like a very good place to me, da? Especially the part about everyone becoming one with Mother Russia… kolkolkol…" Russia said, a creepy aura forming around him.

"Alright…" Hide-chan said, slowly inching away from Russia. "So now I need Sweden and Finland here!"

The two countries appeared. "What? Iceland! Norway! Denmark! Where are you?" Finland said.

"Oh don't worry. You two just now became victims of- I mean, joined my Truth or Dare fanfiction. I'll explain more later. But for now, you have a truth to do, Finland! So… do you like being called 'wife' by Sweden?"

"U-Umm… maybe… just a little bit…" Finland said, blushing.

"Aww, that was cute. Anyways, now we need Canada here."

"Umm… no need. I've been here the whole time…"

Everybody jumped at the sudden voice.

"HOLY CRAP! Y-YOU'VE BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"Umm… yes, eh. I don't know how else to say it."

"Okay… well… now make yourself noticeable. Somehow."

"I-I don't know how, eh. I've tried it before…"

"You could cover yourself in maple syrup." France said.

"That's too sticky, eh."

"LE GASP! I KNOW HOW TO!" Hide-chan said. She pulled out her phone, and dialed a few numbers.

The countries listened in on the conversation. It went somewhat like this:

_Hide-chan: Hello? It's me, Hideyoshi._

_Voice: Hide-chan! It's been too long! Though, I don't really know how long it's been for you, as time flows differently among different dimensions._

_Hide-chan: Anyways, Yuuko… I've got a request for you._

_Yuuko: You know I can grant you anything, as long as you have significant payment._

"She's using a xxxHolic/Tsubasa reference now?" Japan asked.

_Hide-chan: Of course! I only have a small request: can you make my victi- _ _I mean friend Canada more noticeable? For payment, I have your favorite sake~_

_Yuuko: …Deal._

_Hide-chan: Nice doing business with you~!_

_-end-_

Sure enough, Canada became a lot more visible to everyone else, and completely distinct from America.

"That was very unimaginative of you…"

"SHUT UP. Anyways… Romano, who do you like most? Kiss him/her."

Romano gulped. "I guess Spain… SINCE I'VE SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE WITH HIM, NOT BECAUSE I LIKE THAT BASTARD OR ANYTHING."

"Aww, Lovi~ you do care!"

"Shut up!" Romano said, quickly kissing Spain on the lips.

Italy looked over at Hide-chan. "Which is your favorite pairing?"

"Hmm… it changes with the seasons. I like all the popular pairings, though. GerIta, Spamano, RoChu, USUK, PruCan, Greece x Japan, America x Japan, Lithuania x Poland, England x China… I could go on."

The countries that were mentioned backed up.

"That's all for this chapter, folks! Hope it wasn't too boring! Remember to send in some more dares and questions~! And feel free to tell me how I'm doing! Hasta la pasta!"


	3. A Very Brief Author's Note

~A Very Brief Author's Note~

I am so, SO sorry for not updating! Chapter 3 is coming soon, I promise!

I suppose I should explain. I started this fanfic right at the beginning of Quarter 2 of school, the busiest time of the year! Watashi no baka! I have been SO bogged with schoolwork. I have homework in every subject, every night!

Next week is Thanksgiving Break, though, so I'll probably update a few times then. Three weeks after Thanksgiving Break, Christmas break starts, so you can also expect lots of updates there! Unfortunately, I wouldn't expect Chapter 3 this week. My teachers think it's a good idea to cram as much work as possible into our schedules before we have some leisure time…

While I'm still here: Tons of thanks to Emily Archor, XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX, and red ribbon of fate for reviewing Chapter 2!

Oh, yeah! How about a quick preview to Chapter 3?

_Italy looked at him through sniffles. "Big brother… can I borrow the Mafia?"_

_Romano's eyes widened. "Of course. But… why would __**you**__ need it?"_

_Italy grinned like mad. __**"I need to get revenge."**_

Muharhar. Why is Italy upset? Who is he getting revenge on? Why am I asking questions with answers that you'll know as soon as you read the reviews? Tune in next chapter to find out! Hasta la pasta!


	4. Chapter 3

**Grah, sorry for not updating for a while. I was SO bogged down with school. Luckily, I turned in the last of my big assignments yesterday, and I'm now ready to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hide-chan does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, nor does she own its characters. This is purely fan-made and not to be taken seriously or as canon.**

"Hey Hide-chan~" Italy yelled. "Where are you? It's been a long time since you last updated your story~"

Italy walked to Hide-chan's newly-made bedroom, and opened the door.

(You see, after Chapter 2 she got bored with the current layout of her 'world'. So, she added on custom-designed sleeping quarters [one room per country], a game room, and a basement, disregarding how Ass-Pullish it would be to introduce them next chapter)

What he saw was… interesting, to say the least. Hide-chan was curled up on the floor, mumbling to herself. There was an assortment of papers and textbooks on her desk. Some of the papers were scribbled on with the words, '_All work and no play makes Hide-chan a dull girl…'_

"H-Hide-chan!" Italy screamed. "What happened!"

"Homework… projects… essays… too… much."

"A-Are you o-okay?" Italy asked, pulling Hide-chan up from off the ground.

Hide-chan rubbed her eyes. "Yeah. I just need a break."

"Why do you even have to do homework in your own universe?"

Hide-chan, dazed, looked at Italy. "I still have contact with the outside world, sadly. Anyways, I need some Earl Grey…"

As soon as she said this, a cup of Earl Grey (BEST TEA EVER.) appeared in her hand. "So, we have reviews to do, right?"

"Ve~ Yeah! But only 3 reviews this time."

"Huh. I got two reviews to do for Chapter 2, and I have three to do for Chapter 3. Weird. Anyway, let's get going!"

England smirked, "So… finally done with that mountain of homework you had?"

"Yeah. Sad thing is, that pile you saw was only a fraction of my total work…"

Just then, Liechtenstein walked up. "Ms. Kinoshita…? I brought you the reviews~"

Hide-chan blushed and nearly fangirl-glomped (And yes, that's a word) Liechtenstein.

"You're so damn cute!" she cried.

Liechtenstein blushed, too. "Umm… not really… I don't think I am, anyway…"

"You so are. Anyways, reviews! This first one comes from Emily Aweso- I mean Archor."

_Emily is BACK~! Heehee~ I loved the Shugo Chara reference! Now on to some truths and dares~_

_1) Everyone, did you know England's chocolate is actually delicious!_

_2) Hide-chan~ do like to cosplay?_

_3) Romano, (without anyone knowing this dare) hug Germany in front of everyone! And say "I love you bastard!" (sorry but it had to be done)_

_4) England...cuddle with Canada!_

_5) America, what is your opinion on England's imaginary friends? What about Tony?_

_6) And finally...Italy cling onto Prussia instead of Germany ^-^"_

"I love you, Emily. I don't know you, but I love you." Hide-chan said. "HEY EVERYONE, DID YOU KNOW THAT ENGLAND'S CHOCOLATE IS ACTUALLY _VERY_ DELICIOUS?

"What? England's? That can't be right…" America said, remembering the trauma he went through from England's cooking when he was younger.

England frowned. "Of course it's right, fatass. In fact, I happen to have some with me right now…"

The countries each broke off a piece of England's – obviously – homemade chocolate. After tasting it, everyone was knocked off their feet. Quite literally. Their last words were, "**** YOU, HIDE-CHAN!". In case you were wondering.

"Huh. Thanks, England. Now all of my victim- I mean ToD players are dead."

"It's not my fault they have no taste! Anyway, can't you use your cheap author powers to get them back?"

"You know me too well." Hide-chan said, picking just the right anime reference for the situation.

A spiky club appeared in Hide-chan's hand. England gulped. "WH-What are you going to use that for?"

"Heh. Watch and learn." Hide-chan said, taking in a large breath. "PI-PIRU-PIRUPIRU-PIPIRU-PI!", she shouted.

With the strange incantation, everyone was revived.

"_Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan, _this time?" Japan asked.

"Kesese~ you know it. Anyways, next dare! Err… truth. And it's for me!"

"So… do you like to cosplay, Hideyoshi?" Switzerland asked.

"Heh. OF COURSE~! I cosplay as Edward Elric (_Fullmetal Alchemist_), Lelouch Lamperouge (_Code Geass_), L (_Death Note_), Haruhi Suzumiya (_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_), Yuki Nagato (_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_), Haruhi Fujioka (_Ouran High School Host Club_), Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler), China (_Hetalia: Axis Powers_), Romano (_Hetalia: Axis Powers_), Crona Gorgon (_Soul Eater_), Maka Alba-"

"WE GET IT!", the collective cast cried.

"Jeez. I was just answering a question. Anyway, next! Romano, could you come with me for a second?"

"What do you want?" Romano asked, a bit rudely. Hide-chan showed him the dare.

"What! I have to _hug _potato bastard? I've never hugged anyone before! I'll lose my hug-virginity!"

"Two things: One, there is no such thing as hug-virginity. Two, do you want to face my B. A. G.?"

Romano reluctantly walked up to Germany and slightly put his arms around him. "I-I Lllllloooo…. I Ll… I Loo… I Loovv… I love you!"

Everyone gasped, especially Italy and Spain. Romano proceeded to punch Germany in the gut. "Heh. NOT!"

Hide-chan pouted. "Romano, that last part wasn't in the dare…"

"Like I care. B-Besides, I wouldn't want everyone else thinking I was serious."

"Careful, Romano. Your tsundere is showing. Anyways, next!"

"…What the freaking hell is a Canada? Is it French?"

Hide-chan blinked. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to skip that one until further notice~ So, America. What do you think about England's imaginary friends?"

"You mean Pixie and Brownie, and that weird horse thing, and that pirate thing?"

"Yep. Those are them."

"They're really mean to everyone but England! Not like my friend Tony. Tony's the coolest alien I've met so far. And he can even beat _Japan _at Assassin's Creed!"

"Well, you just answered both parts of the question. Next! I need the Awesome Prussia here."

The mentioned ex-nation appeared with a beer in hand. He had a confused look on his face at first, but then he saw Germany and Italy and smiled. "Hey, mien bruder! What's up?"

Hide-chan walked up to Prussia. "Umm… don't you want an explanation as to why you're suddenly here?"

"Pssh… the Awesome Me doesn't need an explanation. This is obviously another one of those Truth or Dare fanfictions."

"HOW DID YOU… never mind. Anyway, I brought you here because you have a dare. Or, maybe I should say that Italy has a dare that involves you."

"What is it?"

"He has to cling to you instead of Germany."

"KESESESE… I'm fine with that."

Italy looked over at Hide-chan. "It's fine with me too! Prussia is always so nice to me whenever I'm at Germany's house!"

"Oh, you poor, innocent boy…" Hide-chan mumbled under her breath. "Anyway… next review!"

_OSHIT. You made a APH truth or dare... You are awesome. And I don't even know you. Okay well... _

_First I am sorry for all France lovers, but can Veneziano go yandere/mafia on him and whoop his ass? REASON: He killed Holy Roman Empire._

_2. I DARE AMERICA TO MAKE OUT WITH ENGLAND!_

_3. This isn't a dare but... *gives Russia vodka and sunflowers* you are my favorite character. That's not dead. _

_4. I dare Japan to show everyone and I mean EVERYONE there his doujinishi. ALL OF IT._

_Well that's it… Oh and I give Veneziano pasta and Romano tomatoes!_

"YES. I LOVE THESE DARES~ Thanks for reviewing, XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX!"

Hide-chan grinned and walked over to Italy. "Hey, Italy… do you remember Holy Roman Empire?" 

Italy's face fell. "Yeah… but he left all that time ago… and he never came back."

Hide-chan leaned over to Italy and whispered, "Well, guess what? _France killed him."_

Italy gasped and started to cry. "R-Really? Big brother France did!"

Hide-chan nodded. "And your dare is to get revenge."

At the sight of his little brother's face, Romano stomped over to their little conversation.

"Why did you make _mi fratello_ cry!"

Italy looked at him through sniffles. "Big brother… can I borrow the Mafia?"

Romano's eyes widened. "Of course. But… why would _you _need it?"

Italy grinned like mad. "_I need to get revenge."_

**-10 MINUTES LATER-**

France called for help as he was being chased by _not only _the Mafia _but also _the entire Italian army. Led by a maddened Italian.

"_MAYBE IF YOU STOP RUNNING, YOU'RE DEATH WILL BE SWIFT AND PAINLESS! VE~"_

Hide-chan gulped and hid behind Prussia. "He- He's really scary!"

Germany sweat dropped. "It's like Italy and her switched personalities."

England, on the other hand, grinned broadly. "Serves that frog right."

Hide-chan's mood changed from 'wimpy Italian' mode back to 'fangirl author' mode. "That reminds me… I believe you and America have a dare to fulfill." 

"Great. Just when I thought that you forgot about it."

"HA! A YAOI FANGIRL NEVER FORGETS!"

England blushed. "Do- Do I really have to?"

America patted him on the back. "It's not like we're not dared to do this kind of stuff all the time!"

"True… I guess."

Then America pulled him in for the kiss. It was rough at first, but England eventually relaxed and let America dominate the kiss. Then, in the heat of the moment, England moa-

"YOU'RE HAVING A LOT OF FUN DESCRIBING THIS, AREN'T YOU!" England yelled.

The (now nose-bleeding) author simply shrugged. "It's my job~ anyways, next."

Hide-chan gave Russia a package labeled "FRAGILE".

"I received the package while those two were releasing their sexual tensions" she said.

Russia lit up (in a metaphorical sense) when he opened it. It was a pleasant moment for everyone, seeing the scary Russian in a relaxed and peaceful state.

Switzerland broke the silence. "Japan… you still have to show all of us your doujinshi."

Japan blushed. "All of it?"

Hide-chan nodded. "All of it."

**-TEN MINUTES LATER-**

The fanfic was in utter disarray. France was finally caught by Italy, Hide-chan was passed out on the floor from nose-bleeds, and all of the other countries, especially Japan, were blushing wildly.

"I- Is Sasuke doing _that _to Naruto!"

"DUDE! I didn't know you were into this kinky stuff!"

"Kamui and Sousuke are…"

"What the hell did Kurogane just do to Fai!"

"I can see into forever…"

"Ciel and Sebastian… are very creative in their use of that…"

"PLEASE SAVE ME! ITALY IS MAD I TELL YOU, _MAD_!"

"Japan, you pervert aru…"

Hide-chan slowly dusted herself off and stood up, her blood all over the floor. "Okay then… one more review, this chapter."

_your story was really interesting so this is my dare:_

_america,I want you to marry japan and kiss him and say'I LOVE YOU'_

_japan,you must angree to marry him or you will be france sex slave_

_england,you will wear a maid cloth with mini skirt and say miow when you talk._

_any way hide-chan,when crossover with xxholic I really like it._

_you should make watanuki appear in next chapter he's like iggy,if you can,bye now._

"HEY JAPAN! DUDE! WILL YOU MARRY ME? LOVE YA, DUDE!"

Japan blushed furiously. "But- but it's so sudden and I- I don't know, I mean."

America winked. "Don't worry. It's just a dare, man. We can divorce as soon as the chapter ends."

"The reviewer did give you two options, but seeing as though France's remains are currently being boiled in a pot of his own blood, you're narrowed down to one."

"Fine. I agree. B-But only if we divorce as soon as the chapter ends."

"I'll cut you a deal- if red ribbon of fate does not review and specifically say you cannot divorce, then you may. But I think he or she meant for it to be permanent." Hide-chan said. "Anyways! Oh, England~"

"NO! No fucking way am I degrading myself to wearing something as disgusting as-"

"Don't worry. You don't have to do the dare until next chapter. This chapter's reaching an end, so it would be unfair to let you do the dare for such a short period of time."

"LIKE THAT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER!"

"Whatever. Anyways, until next chapter! Please review! Hasta la pasta!" 

"WAIT, WE AREN'T FINISHED WITH THIS CONVERSA-"

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates! But I'm finally on vacation! VICTORY! VICTORY FOR HIDE-CHA/shot with a knife**

.

.

.

**WAIT, HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK!**


	5. Yet Another Brief Author Note!

Yet Another Brief Author Note

I'm really sorry for lack of updates! I said that I could update over Thanksgiving break, but my mother fell ill and I was at her bedside almost all through the break! She's okay now; though… it's weird… she never had pneumonia before…

Anyway! To make up for my lack of updates, I decided to do a Christmas special! Though, to do this, I need more reviews! (Not to sound imposing, or anything of the sort…)

So! If you can find time in your schedule, send me a review! Or, to all of you who reviewed Chapter 3, you could send a review that's Christmas-themed to go along with your old review!

Try to have at least one Christmas-themed dare/truth, to get into holiday spirit.

Also, just for the kicks, how about a 'curl dare'? (For all of you who only watch the anime, Italy and Romano's hair curls act as E-zones for them. Fans speculate that other countries with curls experience the same effect from their curls…)

Oh, yeah! If you send in a dare/truth where to be completed, you have to be present: make a short description of yourself at the bottom of the review, so I know how to describe you… (put hair color, eye color, approx. age, skin tone, gender, etc… also, a few quick words to describe your personality would be nice…)

Umm, also: Do you think I should crossover with another anime/manga for next chapter? If so, please put which anime/manga you wish to see. If I've ever watched/read it, I'll try to put it in next chapter! It's just a thought, though…

Again, I'm really sorry for my lack of updates! I had midterms, projects, homework, my mother's illness… it was too much… Sorry! Also, if you thought this was going to be a new chapter, sorry!

Five updates so far and two of them are Author's Notes… I'm pathetic…


	6. The Christmas Special, Part One

**Merry Christmas, everybody! This is Hide-chan (who else would it be…?) with her Christmas special! The first half of it, anyway. Part Two is coming later today!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hide-chan does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. She doesn't own much of **_**anything**_**, really. This is why she sees no point in these disclaimers. Why am I still typing this? An everlasting conundrum which may never be solved by- /shot.**

Hide-chan woke up with a start. '_I-Is today…? It is! Christmas is here!' _

She rushed down to the area where they held each chapter. '_I need to hang decorations! Wait, screw that! I don't even have a tree! Or presents!'_

"How can you be so damn noisy this early in the morning?" a voice behind her asked.

"That was a bit uncalled for, Romano." Hide-chan said, not even turning around.

"Yeah, yeah. So, why are you being so goddamn noisy?"

Hide-chan sighed. "Do none of you keep up with a calendar? Today's Christmas!"

"None of us _own _calendars, dumbass. And by the looks of things, you don't either."

"I-I can't help it if I was too busy to hang up decorations… or buy a tree… or…"

"Can't you just use your P.A.M. to decorate everything?"

The idea lit like a light bulb in Hide-chan's head. "Oh yeah…" she said.

With a snap of her fingers, the place was decorated in the Christmas fashion. "But… I still need presents!"

"You can 'poof' those here too, you know." Romano sighed.

"Tsk, tsk, Romano. Where's your Christmas spirit? Christmas just isn't _Christmas _without the sadistic joy of shoving someone onto the cold, hard floor of a supermarket whilst trying to get the last knick-knack for sale to give to a loved one!"

"That is the most distorted view of Christmas joy I've ev-"

"Ooh! Romano, come with me to buy everyone presents!" Hide-chan squealed.

"Hell no."

"But- But come on! I can't think of what to get everyone!"

"Fuck no."

"FINE. I don't need your help. And to think, I was even going to offer you a lifetime's supply of toma-"

"I'll go. But only for the tomatoes."

"R-Really? YAY!"

And so the journey began.

~SCENE SWITCH ~

"Can somebody _please _tell me where our host is?"

"Ve~ _fratello _is missing, too!" Italy said.

"Where did they run off to?"

"Ah! Wait!" Japan said. He held up a note. "This is written in Hide-san's handwriting!"

Switzerland snatched it from him. "Let me read it."

"_Dear Countries,_

_Romano and I went out shopping for Christmas presents, back in our universe. Try not to miss us too much. Please continue to do truths or dares as you normally would. For now, Switzerland can be my replacement host. I grant you my magic powers for the chapter! If any dares/truths pop up for Romano or myself, save them until we get back. Breakfast is in the fridge. Remember to __**never **__open the door into my study. I have some things in there which should never be let out. Also, no snooping in my room and no messing with my B.A.G... Don't make a big mess, or there __**will **__be hell to pay. Merry Christmas~!_

_ -Hide-chan."_

"So… she just wants us to do most of the chapter without her and Romano?" America asked.

"Yes, you bloody git. She _just _said that in the letter." England noted.

"Well then, come on. Let's eat breakfast first, though."

~SCENE SWITCH ~

"You should've known that there wouldn't be any stores open on _Christmas Day, _idiot."

"Well if you knew the whole time, why didn't you tell me!"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Anyway," Hide-chan said, "I came prepared for any situation!"

Hide-chan then pulled out a necklace which looked kind of like an hourglass on a chain.

"What's that?" Romano asked.

"It's a Time Turner!"

"Okay, you totally stole that from _Harry Potter_."

"So what if I did? Anyway, thirty turns should do the trick."

Hide-chan turned the necklace the aforementioned amount of times.

"Hang on!" she said.

~SCENE SWITCH~

"Huh. Who knew that Hide-chan could cook without using magic?"

"Not me."

"Nor I."

"Me either."

"This doesn't matter! Let's just head over to the room where we _apparently _do each chapter which has never been stated in any _preceding_ chapter!" Switzerland sighed.

"Fine."

~SCENE SWITCH~

"What the hell? Now it's Christmas Eve morning?" Romano questioned.

"The powers of Harry Potter's magic!"

"And how are we suddenly in the mall?"

"Because shut up. Now, let's go buy everyone a present!"

It was then that they heard a strikingly familiar voice in the background.

"Hey, Liet! Don't you, like, think this bag would, like, so totally match my new skirt?"

"…I-I guess…"

Hide-chan turned around immediately. "POLAND?" she gasped.

Poland looked up. "Like, who are you? And, like, don't call me Poland. Right now, I'm, like, _in-clogs-neato."_

"I t-think you mean _incognito." _Lithuania noted.

"Yeah, whatever. So, like, who are you, anyway? And, like, why is Roma with you?"

"Roma… oh, you mean Romano! He and I are out shopping for Christmas presents for most of the other nations. My name is Hideyoshi Kinoshita. Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. So, you said your name was, like, Hideyoshi? How about I call you Yoshi-chan? It's, like, cuter."

"That's fine with me! Do you happen to know what the other nations like?"

"Nope, like, sorry. You should get something pink! Like, _everything_ is better in pink."

"Err… I'll think about it."

"Well, me and Liet like, totally have to jet. Bye, Yoshi-chan!"

And with that, Poland and Lithuania walked away.

"Bye, Pola- ROMANO, WHERE DID YOU GO?"

~SCENE SWITCH~

"I'll read the first review, brother." Liechtenstein said.

_Okay, You are doing this awesome ToD~ Just a few though~_

_Here we go! :D_

_1 . I want France, kissing Spain. I want the passionate one~ -smirked-_

_2 . -give America burger- Idk, I want you to tell us the truth. Do you by any chance.. Liking someone others than UK?_

_3 . I want England, to kiss Romano [ Double Tsundere, lol ]~ I just want to see this :D_

_4 . Can i ask Japan to say "I love you" to China? :3_

_And that's all! Thanks, I love this fic w/_

"Okay, then. Dare One. Spain and France, kiss. Passionately."

Spain half-shuddered and France put _le rape face _on.

"Don't worry, Spain. We have tons of mouthwash, if needed. Also, it's best to do this while Romano isn't here." Switzerland said.

"But, I still don't wa-"

Too late. France already grabbed and started kissing him.

England looked at the two in slight disgust. "I- I didn't even know it was _possible _to use your tongue in such a fashion."

"Oh come on, Iggy. We've done worse than tha-"

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY YANK."

France continued to French-kiss Spain, whose eyes were still open in shock.

"Uh… you can stop now, you two. The dare's over, I'd say. Uh, France? You listening?"

In a sheer burst of strength, Spain pushed him off. Then proceeded to run into the restroom.

"He's hurling chunks, aru…"

"My kissing isn't _that bad, _is it?"

"England should know."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, GIT?"

"Ahem! Next dare… truth, actually. America, do you like anyone other than England?"

"Of course, bro! I like everyone!"

"I think they mean _love. _Like, in a romantic way."

"Oh! In that case… Japan's pretty cute, I guess. Him and England mainly, though."

"That was fast."

Japan and England blushed. SO MANRY.

"Don't I get a hamburger, too?"

"Oh, yes. Here" Switzerland said. A hamburger appeared in his hand. "I could get used to these powers…"

America took the burger. It was gone in seconds.

"For the next dare, we have to wait until Romano and Hide-chan come back from their little shopping trip. The following dare says for Japan to tell China he loves him."

Japan raised his eyebrows and half-blushed. "Okay… China-san, _anata ga aishiteru." _

China hugged him. "You're so cute when you blush!" he squealed. SO MANRY.

~SCENE SWITCH~

Hide-chan sighed as she pulled Romano away from the pretty girls in the food court.

"Why did you leave, damn it?" she said.

"That one girl was pretty cute. Seemed like my type, too. My Italian blood demanded that I hit on her."

"Sure, blame it on your heritage." She muttered.

"I think I will."

~SCENE SWITCH~

"Okay, next review."

_Heeeeeeeeey~_

_I joined the reviewing pplz!c:_

_1. Canada, how can you do that ninja stuff, like disappear during a conversation? *.*_

_2. America, first of all LOVE YOU~! *glomps through internet* Can I see that scar you have diagonally across your back from the Civil war? I... j-just want to see it... N-NOT wanting to see your perfectly toned abs or anything! Psh no. If anything that's what England wants. ;) *is a dies hard Us/Uk fan*_

_3. DAREZ~! X3 Sweden~! I dare you to sing and dance to Caramelldansen on the table that mysteriously appeared! ENGLAND! tell France, *whispers into ear of author and England* I'm pregnant and you're the father. NOW TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AND MARRY ME! XD_

_4. Japan, I was surprised you were uncomfortable with nudity. Considering all that creepy stuff coming from you. Why must you hide your pervertedness~? France doesn't hide it! Seriously, WHY HIDE IT? Spread the la'mour! *France has invaded my mind momentarily*_

_5. America~ dare you to eat England's cooking! *evil chuckling*_

_6. Heeey. I also noticed something. I think the author hinted about something dealing with Russia and torturing and Belarus? Soooo..._

_RUSSIA! :) i dare you to go up to Belarus, ask her to become one with you, give her a sunflower and have a major incest make out session! *smiles innocently* Have fun~_

"What the hell is a-"

"You know what, no. Let's just not even do the "What's a Canada?" joke and do the dare."

"Okay… so Canada. How do you do all that super ninja stuff anyway?"

The usually-transparent nation sighed. "I wish I knew! It's not like I want to be unseen by everyone…"

"…Okay… next one's a dare. America, can you show the reviewer your scar from your Civil War?"

"Don't you need the reviewer here, first?" America asked.

"Oh yeah…"

Switzerland teleported secretassassingirl to the room. (A/N: I have no idea what you look like or what your personality is like, so… how you are in the story is a complete stab in the dark on my part.)

America smirked and took off his shirt. "I didn't know you wanted to see my awesome abs, England."

"_I did not! _Don't flatter yourself!"

Secretassassingirl looked like she was about to faint when America took his shirt off.

"Um… his scar is on his back, you know." Germany said to the girl who was currently looking at his chest.

"W-Wha? Oh! Right…" she said. After a quick look, she said thanks to America and Switzerland teleported her away.

"Next dare… hold on, what table!" Prussia asked. All the countries turned around to try and find the table mentioned in the dare. And, lo and behold, there _was _a table that randomly appeared.

"Wow, she's good…" China noted.

"Now we need Sweden here!" Liechtenstein said, and Switzerland automatically complied.

"Where 'm I? Oh, th' truth 'r d're…"

"Yeah, and you have a dare. To sing and dance the Caramelldansen on that table that randomly appeared over there."

"M'kay. I'll d' it."

Sweden climbed onto the table and Switzerland poofed in a music player and hit the 'play' button. Sweden started to sing and dance the slightly effeminate song. SO MANRY.

"While he's doing that… England has a dare." Switzerland said as he walked up to the Brit. He whispered the dare in his ear.

"W-WHAT? I thought she said she was a US/UK fan."

"Just do it."

"…Fine." England said, walking up to France who was currently being all emo from when Spain dissed him.

"Hey frog-face… I'm pregnant… and you are the father. NOW TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AND MARRY ME!"

France perked up. "I-Is this true, _Angleterre_!"

England smirked. "Heh. No."

America, who was watching the whole thing, grinned. "OOH! SHOT DOWN!"

France returned to being emo.

Sweden was just about finished with his dare. He pretty much butchered the song, thanks to his problem with pronouncing vowels.

"Erm… that was certainly… interesting. How did you know all the words?" Switzerland asked.

"M' country m'de it."

"Right… well, off you go! Finland's probably worried and your hips probably hurt from all that dancing."

Sweden merely nodded, then was teleported away by Switzerland.

"For the next truth, the reviewer asks Japan why he does not show his obvious perversion."

"I-I'm n-not a p-pe-pervert!"

"Dude, those comics you showed us before kind of go against that statement."

Japan blushed. "F-Fine. Maybe I am, a little… I don't show it, though!"

"Now… America! You are dared to eat England's cooking."

"NO SWEAT, MAN. I grew up on his cooking!"

"I suppose. England, can you go make some scones for America?"

"No need! An English gentleman always has fresh scones on hand!"

England handed America a scone. America put it in his mouth, gagged a little, and then swallowed it. He choked a bit, but he got it down.

"Huh. Impressive." Switzerland noted. "Now… I believe Russia has a dare to do."

He looked over to the Russian, who was cowering in fear after the review was first read. "NO! I WON'T DO IT!"

"You have to."

"You don't know my sister…"

"Yes, I do. She's scary, I know. But dares are mandatory."

"I'll only do it… if Hide-chan gave you the power to use some sort of… memory-erasing spell. To erase _her _memory after I'm finished."

"I'm sure I could manage that. Are you ready?"

"Better now than never…"

"Right." Switzerland said, then he teleported Belarus to the room.

"BIG BROTHER! THERE YOU ARE! I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

Russia gulped. "Y-yeah. Belarus, how would you like to… become one with… me?" he said, holding out a sunflower.

Belarus stared at her big brother, shocked. She then (basically) tackled him.

"You finally realized your obvious feelings for me!" she screamed, then proceeded to violently kiss her big brother.

"Well… she finished the second part herself…"

**Well, there's Part One! Expect Part Two later today! Hasta la Pasta! (If anything goes according to plan, this'll be the first Christmas special posted today (Christmas in Florida).**


	7. The Christmas Special, Part 2

**Okay, everybody! Here's Part Two! Why did I split it into parts, you ask? Very good question! So good, in fact, that I have no idea what the answer is! It seemed fun, okay? This part's really short. I'll explain at the end why.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hide-chan does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Or Christmas. If she owned Christmas, she would be one rich bastard. But she's not. Can girls even be bastards?**

After Russia and Belarus's little… encounter, Switzerland teleported Belarus away and erased her memories. Russia ran to the bathroom and joined Spain in hurling out every fiber of his being.

"That was… interesting…" Liechtenstein noted. She hadn't seen much, though, since Switzerland covered her eyes. All the other countries agreed (and simultaneously shuddered).

"Umm… next review!"

~SCENE SWITCH~

"Okay! That should be… the last present!" Hide-chan said, looking at her shopping cart and wiping off her brow."

"So, we can head back now?" Romano asked.

"Err… I think so!" Hide-chan said, snapping her fingers to wrap all the presents quickly.

"Let's go then!"

"Well. Someone's antsy to go do more dares." Hide-chan smirked.

"I just hate malls." Romano stated, simply.

"Well alright then! TO THE ToD UNIVERSE WE GO!" she said then the two teleported away.

~SCENE SWITCH~

"Umm… next review!"

Just then, a loud "THUMP!" noise was heard in the background.

"AH! ROMANO, YOU LANDED YOUR ELBOW ON MY SOLAR PLEXIS!"

"Your _what!"_

"Hey, they're back!"

Hide-chan got up and brushed herself off. "Yep! Sorry for the inconvenience. I and Romano will do all the dares we missed now!"

"Actually… Hide-chan had none so far, and Romano only had one."

Romano sighed. "What is it?"

"You have to kiss England."

"Hmph. Let's just get it over with…" Romano said, slowly walking towards England.

England slightly nodded, then both leaned forward and kissed on the lips. It didn't last long at all, but when it ended, both had blushes on their faces.

"Tsunderes are just too cute." Hide-chan stated. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"By the way… where's Spain and Russia?"

"Them? Oh, they're puking out their internal organs in the bathroom."

"O…kay then…"

"Don't ask. Anyway, we were about to read a new review before you showed up. Care to do the honors?" Switzerland asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Hide-chan said.

_OMG I love these types of fics now._

_Dares:_

_1. Russia pour a maplevodka shot on Canada's neck and lick it off._

_2. America and Prussia have a drinking contest. Loser has to be Hungary's slave for the next 5 chapters._

_3. Poland, try your hardest not to say like unless it's absolutely necessary(My language arts class bet me to see how long it would take me to get to 50 in 7th grade...I lost after about a week.)_

"Err… we'll do Russia and Canada's dare after the other two. So, drinking contest!"

"Hah! No one can beat the awesome Prussia at a drinking contest!"

"No one except America, that is!" America yelled.

"Okay, whoever can consume the most of this Italian wine I just happen to have is the winner!"

Prussia gulped. "You mean… we're _not _drinking German beer?"

"Of course not, that would give you the obvious advantage since you've worked up immunity to it."

America laughed. "Bring it on!"

Hide-chan poured them each a glass. "Tell me when you want refills!"

~TIME SKIP~

The drinking contest went on for about an hour, before Prussia finally started hiccupping and slurring his words.

"America wins! Thank god too, that was starting to get boring. Also, Prussia is now Hungary's slave for 5 chapters. Good luck, man." Hide-chan said. "Oh yeah! I have to teleport Hungary here!"

Which she did. The newest addition to the fanfiction looked confused for a second, before she saw Hideyoshi.

"Hey, Hika-chan! Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm the host of the fanfiction, of course. And the one who brought you here."

"_Wait, wait, wait… _Hika-chan? Isn't your name _Hideyoshi?"_

"Well, yes… Hideyoshi Kinoshita is sort of my name… but only in my fanfictions. In the real world, my name is Hikari, not giving my last name… pretty lame, huh?"

"I think Hikari's a pretty name!" Italy said.

"Well, yeah but… I kind of want an American name, so I don't stand out from my classmates so much…"

"Hmm… I guess I'd want that, too…"

"But enough about me! Hungary, Prussia just lost a drinking contest he had with America. As a result, he's yours for five chapters."

"Really! Sweet!" Hungary said.

"Yep. Now, I need Poland here…" Hide-chan said, transporting the effeminate nation to the room.

"Like, where am I? Ugh, it's humid in here. Like, bad for my hair. Oh! Hey, Yoshi-chan!"

"Okay, _Yoshi-chan_ this time? How many nicknames do you have!"

"Umm… let's count! Hide-chan, Yoshi-chan, Kino-chan, Hika-chan, Hika-Hika, and I think that's it? But, that's beside the point. Poland, you have a dare to try to not say the word 'like' as much as possible."

"Like, that'll be, like, simple."

"You just said it _twice _in a _five-word sentence."_

"Whatever. It'll still be, li- _very simple."_

"Whatever you say… Anyway, I'm gonna go get those two out of the bathroom."

Hide-chan walked over to the bathroom and banged on the door. "HEY! RUSSIA! YOU HAVE A DARE!"

A pause came. "NO, IT DOES NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH BELARUS."

The door opened. A pale and sickly looking Russian walked out.

Hide-chan shivered. "Dude… are you okay? Want some vodka before your dare?"

"…Sure." He said, accepting the alcohol. "What's my dare?"

"Oh. You have to pour a maple-vodka shot onto Canada and then lick it off. Simple enough."

Russia nodded.

Hide-chan sighed. "I'll make the maple-vodka shot if you get Canada."

"…Deal."

The two split up and prepared what they were assigned.

~QUICK TIME SKIP~

"D-Do I really have to, eh?" Canada asked.

Hide-chan nodded. "Sorry. Russia, here's the maple vodka shot. Don't make a mess!"

Russia simply 'kol'd, rejuvenated by the vodka he drank earlier. "I'll try to lick it all up quickly." He promised, pouring the substance on Canada.

"A-Ah! It's so cold! And sticky!" the nation complained. Russia started to lick it off.

Canada started laughing. "St-Stop it! Your tongue tickles!"

"This would go by a lot faster it you held still…"

"S-Sorry! I can't help it!" Canada said, between giggles.

"Done!" Russia said. "Though I prefer plain vodka, without syrup in it. And you know, in a glass instead of poured on someone else's neck…"

Hide-chan sighed again. "I think that's all I can squeeze in for this part. The Christmas Special will be finished in Part 3!"

**Now to explain why this part is so short. You see, I may be getting a new laptop for Christmas. It's one of the main things I asked for. So, I'd prefer to work on Part 3 on my new laptop, not this glitch old one. Part 3 will wrap up the Christmas Special 2011. I still have a few reviews left to complete.**

**Oh yes, and what do you think the presents should be? (For the nations?) Any suggestions? Send them in! **

**I already have all the reviews I need for the special, so all reviews sent in after this chapter is posted will be completed in the chapter succeeding Part 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
